coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1092 (5th July 1971)
Plot Ena gives Hilda her hotpot back saying even Bobby turned his nose up at it but she still gets the cleaning job. Ena notices she's left her curlers out and thinks she's trying to make herself look good for George Greenwood. Billy applies for a loan to buy into the loading bay in Chiswick. He plans to let Alan run the Canal Garage so he tells Annie he'll be home often to look after his interests. Elsie and Alan are pleased that he's going up in the world. George and Hilda reminisce. He tells her that Agnes died a couple of years ago. Alf asks Emily to judge homemade wines at the flower show. She refuses as the Mission members won't be happy. Ray asks Maggie and Irma for a decorated cake for the flower show competition but not to say anything to anyone. George bumps into Stan in the Rovers and Annie introduces them to each other. Alan tells Billy he wants a partnership and a share of the profits. Billy refuses and offers him a £5 a week rise. Emily worries about getting drunk on the wine. Minnie has a mystery item for the flower show. George tells Hilda he's met Stan twice and likes him. Hilda agrees to keep in touch with him. Alf pressures Emily into agreeing in order that Ernie can exhibit his photographs in the Town Hall competition. Billy agrees to give Alan 15% of the garage profits. Stan nicks an orchid from the park and enters it in the show. He tells Hilda he knows about her and George and that he's bound to win as her fancy man is the judge. Cast Regular cast *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix (Credited as "Elsie Tanner") *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant Guest cast *George Greenwood - Arthur Pentelow Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Community Centre - Large hall *Viaduct Street *Canal Garage Notes *Len Fairclough (Peter Adamson) is credited but does not appear. *Hilda Ogden states that she met George Greenwood on both New Year's Eve 1967 and New Year's Day 1968. The episode in question where the meeting took place was Episode 735 (1st January 1968) but the majority of the episode (including the meeting in the park) was set on the day before. *The scene on the Grape Street set was OB recorded. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alan bargains, Ray connives and Hilda meets her lost love. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,450,000 homes (1st place). Notable dialogue George Greenwood: "Remember the first time I met yer?" Hilda Ogden: "Oh yeah... Yeah, New Year's Eve 1967 - frost were on the grass and all the trees was bare. It were winter for everybody else but it were spring for me..." Category:1971 episodes